


Memories

by dolling



Category: The Last Door
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolling/pseuds/dolling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandre makes Jeremiah remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The Last Door fandom isn't a large one, but I found some fellow shippers who like Kaufmann/Wakefield, but none Alexandre/Devitt. So I decided to write some. 
> 
> I wrote this before chapter 8 of TLD came out, so some parts are kind of inaccurate... it takes place somewhere between chapter 7 and 8? Hope someone likes this anyway!

Both of them had not a single idea how things escalated. Jeremiah did not even think about stopping everything from continuing on when he finally realised that he had his back against the cold brick wall, Alexandre's body so close to his that they're almost pressing against each other. Alexandre raises his hand to toy with the strands of hair of the brunet while brushing his neck with his fingertips, and Jeremiah immediately shudders under his teasing touch. The blond chuckled, and bent down to bury his face in the freckled man's neck, peppering it with kisses. Jeremiah's breathe hitched as he feels teeth sinking into his flesh; he wonders why it wasn't a foreign sensation, but more like a distant memory, something that he had experienced long ago but completely forgotten about. 

'Alexandre…' he called softly with his voice breathier than he could ever remember, and he could even feel the man's smirk against his skin. His breathing becomes heavier and rapid as the taller man decides to swipe his tongue against the weakest spot of his neck and continued to tease him. Blurred memories gradually come back to Jeremiah as he raises his head to encourage Alexandre to continue. 

'Mon cher Jeremiah, have you finally remembered?' Alexandre asks, stopping temporarily and found confusion as he stared into Jeremiah's emerald eyes. 'I figured that you would not become so initiative if you had not remember the past.' He explained, and went back to what he was doing while unbuttoning Jeremiah's vest with his other hand. 

Jeremiah had finally remembered. He remembered the different times when they would do this in the quiet locations around St.Gall. He remembered how this man in front of him always made him feel like he wasn't himself. He remembered how he fell for him, and couldn't resist anything about him. 

He understands the main reason why his life is such a mess now - not because of his own curiosity, not because of he was a seeker of true philosophy, but because of this man who had pulled him deeper and deeper down into the dark.


End file.
